A la distancia
by Astron
Summary: Oneshoot vinculado a la historia "Continuando con nuestras vidas". Por mayoría de votos a ganado una historia de nuestro querido hanyou. ¿Qué siente InuYasha durante la ausencia de Kagome? ¿Qué le dio esperanzas para seguir esperándola? Pequeña historia que espero les llegue al corazón.


**Gracias a las muchas que votaron en los comentarios de mi otra historia "Continuando con nuestras vidas"**

** ( s/9813630/1/Continuando-con-nuestras-vidas ) ha ganado una historia de **

**nuestro querido InuYasha.  
**

**Agradezco a todas las que votaron y siguen leyendo mi otra historia e invito a las nuevas lectoras a, que si les interesa, la lean y podrán ver el bello reencuentro de nuestros personajes favoritos y su vida luego de ello.**

Ahora sin más...

**A la distancia.**

Las ramas de los árboles se abrían a su paso. El viento mecía con violencia sus cabellos mientras la lluvia arremetía contra su cuerpo con ira, pero aquello no era nada parecido a lo que estaba desatado en su interior. Quería destruir, acabar con todo, para ver si de esa forma el dolor en su interior disminuía algo. El paisaje se hacía borroso por la velocidad que alcazaba. Quizás… quizás si corría lo suficientemente lejos podría alcanzarla…

Luego de correr por un tiempo indefinido, se detuvo un segundo y golpeó un grueso árbol con tal fuerza que lo partió por la mitad. Derrotado, cayó arrodillado al mismo tiempo que el estruendo de un trueno resonaba en el cielo nocturno. Ya no podía seguir viviendo, no sin ella, pensó mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. La ira había dejado paso al dolor, un dolor tan intenso que creyó que su alma se partiría.

¿Por qué la vida lo trataba de ese modo? ¿Era su castigo por ser hanyou? Primero perdía a su madre, luego a la primera persona que le entregó algo de cariño y, ahora, al amor de su vida. Se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada. Sabía que Kagome era esa persona especial que su madre le dijo que un día encontraría, esa persona que lo aceptaría y amaría por lo que era, esa persona que finalmente lo haría feliz. Pero se había ido. El destino, que parecía encaprichado con él, se la había arrebatado. ¿Volvería a verla? ¿O tendría que esperar 500 años para reencontrarse? Ahora, luego de un año, aún no podía responder a esa pregunta.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, arrastrando sus pies y su alma. Al cabo de un tiempo que pareció eterno, se encontró con un templo que parecía algo abandonado. Llevaba semanas vagando por las distintas regiones en espera de encontrar alguna forma de conectar ambas época y poder volver con ella, pero ningún templo, ningún monje, youkai o bruja sabía de algo sobre ese tipo de magia o si tenían alguna idea no parecían dispuestos a decírsela. Observó nuevamente el templo coronado por relámpagos, no sintió ningún aroma ni presencia así que decidió entrar para descansar algo.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, pero limpios. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada algo perdida, sintiendo como el frío calaba hasta sus huesos.

_¡InuYasha!_

Giró lo más rápido posible al escuchar su voz llamándolo. Su corazón retumbó en sus oídos al reconocer la figura de Kagome al final del pasillo, mirándolo enfurecida con las manos en su cintura. _¿Qué haces todo mojado? ¡Te enfermarás!_, le dijo ceñuda.

Dio un paso en la dirección de la chica con los ojos abiertos sintiéndose incapaz de hacer más. _Kagome_… susurró levantando una mano hacia ella, pero ella le lanzó una severa mirada antes de sonreírle y salir corriendo por la curva que daba el pasillo, saliendo de su vista.

_¡KAGOME!_

El verla desaparecer fue el golpe que necesitaban sus músculos para reaccionar y perseguirla. Dobló por el mismo pasillo que la había visto ir y vio su silueta desapareciendo tras una puerta. Al llegar a ella, la abrió con fuerza gritando una vez más su nombre, pero la vio desaparecer nuevamente por una salida al final del pasillo. No supo bien cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo tras ella, intentando alcanzarla y perdiéndola de vista tras cada puerta que cruzaba, pero no se detuvo, siguió llamándola desesperadamente con las lágrimas empapando su rostro sin entender por qué huía de él.

_Mierda, Kagome ¿A dónde crees que vas?,_ pensó abriendo con determinación una nueva puerta. Pero en vez de seguir corriendo, quedó paralizado al encontrar una habitación sin otra vía de salida que la que él acababa de abrir. Buscó a la miko en el lugar, pero lo encontró vacío. Solo un espejo reposaba al fondo de la habitación.

_Ya me estoy volviendo loco_, pensó con amargura al no detectar el aroma de la chica por ningún lado. Dio unos pasos caminando hasta el espejo deteniéndose frente a él. Su reflejo era deprimente: estaba completamente empapado, su cabello revuelto y su cara demacrada. Profundas ojeras marcaban unos opacados ojos dorados. _Patético_, se recriminó notando unos pequeños surcos en sus mejillas. Pasó sus manos intentando despejar su cara y apretó sus ojos con sus dedos.

Tonta- gruñó con la voz apagada- Me has hecho llorar como jamás lo había hecho. – soltó un fuerte suspiro aún con la vista cubierta- Maldita sea, me convertí en un debilucho…- soltó una amarga risa- Kagome… ¿qué estarás haciendo?

Una luz se coló entre sus párpados haciéndolo abrir los ojos sorprendido. El espejo despedía una luz casi cegadora, pero lentamente fue disminuyendo hasta volver a desaparecer. Pero lo que InuYasha tenía frente a sus ojos ya no era su reflejo sino una especie de ventana. Kagome, vestida de sacerdotisa, salía del templo de su familia y se encaminaba al pozo.

InuYasha apoyó la punta de sus dedos en el vidrio con la respiración contenida. ¿Acaso estaba viendo a la verdadera Kagome o sólo su imaginación le estaba jugando otra mala pasada? La chica llevaba unos pergaminos en sus brazos y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Pasó junto al árbol sagrado, deteniendose frente a él. Su mirada cambió, se volvió decidida y continuó su camino.

Sintió que su corazón quería escapar de su cuerpo y llegar hasta ella mientras la observaba ya junto al pozo. ¡Mierda! ¡Ella estaba en el pozo y él a miles de kilómetros! ¿Y si atravesaba el tiempo y él no estaba para recibirla? Sus pensamientos quedaron bloqueados al ver cómo la miko se sentaba frente al pozo y estiraba un pergamino. Se puso en actitud de rezo, al tiempo que comenzaba una oración. La observó concentrada, mientras su voz suave se escuchaba en un eco. ¿Intentaba abrir el pozo? La llamó lo más fuerte que podía, pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Solo él podía verla.

Su cabello azabache se movía suavemente al ser elevado por el poder espiritual que la rodeaba por completo y sus labios recitaban oraciones sin descanso. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola, disfrutando solo con su imagen sintiéndose feliz de verla después de tanto tiempo. La miko de pronto dirigió los brazos hacia el pozo y lanzó un grito lanzando una corriente de energía que rodeo el pozo. Luego se paró rápidamente y se asomó por él, ¿Acaso lo había logrado?, el corazón de InuYasha se vio comprimido por la posibilidad, pero pronto se llenó de dolor al ver como Kagome se dejaba caer en el piso y lloraba desconsolada. ¡Qué ganas de abrazarla! ¡Rogarle que dejara de llorar! ¡Jurarle que volverían a estar juntos! Nuevamente comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero las dejó salir con libertad y, extrañamente, se sintió levemente unido a la chica al compartir la frustración de la separación.

No quería dejar de mirar el espejo por miedo a perder la imagen de la chica. Kagome logró calmar su llanto y se puso de pie. Con la cabeza baja tomó el pergamino que había utilizado y salió de la caseta con dirección al árbol sagrado. Tocó la corteza del Goshinboku, que se imponía rodeado con su aura de pureza e InuYasha notó que esa exactamente el lugar donde él había sido sellado.

_Tranquilo InuYasha_, escuchó éste que la miko decía. Una bella sonrisa había reemplazado las lágrimas, _No dejaré de intentarlo. Solo… espérame._ Se alejó del árbol con los ojos brillantes sin dejar de mirarlo.

En ese momento la imagen desapareció, apareciendo nuevamente su reflejo, pero esta vez era distinto. A pesar que el rastro de lágrimas seguía en sus mejillas, sus dorados ojos brillaban nuevamente y una sonrisa había aparecido. Tanto la tormenta fuera del castillo como la de su alma, habían terminado.

Salió del templo aún sin ver a nadie, pero, mientras caminaba de regreso a la aldea de Kaede envió un agradecimiento hacia quien fuese que le hubiera dado esas esperanzas. Porque sabía que aquello que había visto era real. Kagome deseaba regresar a su lado y él… la estaría esperando.


End file.
